happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Last Friday Night
'Last Friday Night '''is a fanon episode Roles Starring Ramsey Harty Party Freak Featuring Cliste Winora Pepper Rio Blu Appearances Flaky Lifty & Shifty Disco Bear Plot Ramsey is seen watching over The Town, while down at the ground, Harty is throwing a huge party at his house with flashing lights and everything, he invites most of the town and brings them in. Ramsey flies around and notices Lifty & Shifty trying to steal from Flaky, but Ramsey saves Flaky by (accidently) melting the twins with a laser. Flaky screams even louder and runs away with tears in her eyes. Ramsey shrugs and flies away. Meanwhile at Harty's, the party is going on hard and everyone is dancing. Disco Bear tries to flirt with Cliste, Winora, and Pepper but ends up failing, and they walk away in disgust. And everyone keeps on dancing to some funky and catchy music. Suddenly, Party Freak busts in, despite not being invited, and drinks all the fruit punch and falls down drunk. He shakes and bumps into some guests causing them to leave. Party Freak sprays Silly String all over the place and it gets on some people's clothes and ruins them. And they leave in anger. Ramsey hears the crazy party going in and swoops in and tries to stop it, only for Party Freak to spray silly string all over Ramsey and ruin his technology gadgets. Causing him to scream in anger. He runs to the bathroom and tries to clean his gadgets but Blu and Rio are kissing, causing Ramsey to almost vomit. And he runs out of that room as fast as he can. He runs to the upstairs bathroom and manages to wipe himself off with a towel. He rushes outside and sees Party Freak. They meet face to face. Suddenly, Party Freak knocks the chandelier down and it crushes Cliste, Rio, and Blu as they walk by. Ramsey is aggravated by Party Freak, Party Freak runs downstairs and Ramsey fires a laser out of his mouth in an attempt to kill Party Freak, instead it hits Disco Bear and he is burnt to a crispy black skeleton., Ramsey screams in shock and flys down, moments later the house explodes and kills everyone inside. Except for Ramsey and Party Freak, Ramsey is now ticked off and punches Party Freak through the chest and kills him, Ramsey cheers but a piece of the roof crushes Ramsey. And the episode ends. Moral ''"Hate has caused a lot of problems and never solved one." Deaths #Lifty & Shifty are melted #Blu, Rio, and Cliste are crushed by a chandelier #Disco Bear is burnt to a skeleton #Harty, Pepper, and Winora die when the house explodes #Party Freak is murdered by Ramsey #Ramsey is crushed by part of the roof Trivia #Flaky is the only survivor of the episode #This is the first time Ramsey murders someone for a reason, usually he does it by accident, but regrets it later. #This episode is named after the song of the same name by Katy Perry. Category:Season 36 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes